


Dinner & Dresses

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 17, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Prompt 17, forget the title🙈😂
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “Give me a minute or an hour,” a muffled voice came from the closet.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Dinner & Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober #Prompt 17: “give me a minute or an hour”

Nick left the bathroom to check if Ellie was ready for dinner with their parents yet. This was an important date; the day Nick’s mother would meet Ellie’s parents. He wanted everything to be perfect…because he planned to propose to Ellie soon.

“Ellie, are you ready? I’m sure my mum’s already on her way to the restaurant even though her hotel isn’t too far away; she’s overly punctual.” Nick said on his way to their bedroom, fidgeting with his cufflinks.

“ **Give me a minute or an hour** ,” a muffled voice came from the closet.

Nick groaned internally but kept a calm expression outwardly. “Do you need help, babe?”

“Yes,” Ellie practically jumped away from her closet, clothes in her hands and suddenly a big smile on her face. “You choose, please. You’re good at this.”

He rolled his eyes playfully but gestured for her to show him the dresses. “What about the blue flower dress, it’s pretty and looks gorgeous on you.”

Ellie looked at said dress, knitting her brows, considering his choice. “Okay, you’re right, I like it. Let’s hope this one still fits. All of my dresses seem to have shrunk, or I’m just fat.”

Nick smirked and wrapped his arms around Ellie’s waist, “you’re not fat, Ellie. And you know that.”

The blonde rolled with her eyes but gave him a soft smile. “Fine. Fine. Then they shrunk, I don’t know.”

The news the couple should get two weeks later took them both very much by surprise.


End file.
